The ability to generate medium to long delays in semiconductor integrated circuits has been limited due either to the very small charging currents required, or to the large value of capacitors required which result in large, expensive areas of silicon. Additionally, if a method for producing small charging currents is implemented, the loading effects of measurement circuitry can give rise to errors. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a circuit which can provide significant time delays while avoiding these problems.